


His Darling Primo Uomo

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Cybertronian Civil War, Operas, Power Imbalance, Sugar Daddy, Theatre, senator deathsaurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Damus, his star, his primo duomo, his siren. Deathsaurus was entranced.
Relationships: Deathsaurus/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Senator Deathsaurus lounged comfortably in his chair, slowly drinking his sweet engex. He sat in the perfect box with the perfect angle for the stage. All four optics were latched onto the stage, searching almost eagerly for his little star, the primo duomo. It wasn't his time yet, he told himself, be patient.

He downed his little glass and sent a silent comm for a refill. He held his glass out, listening to the lower group mingle aimlessly. Ah, intermission. It was a fine enough excuse for a reason to let everyone stretch their limbs or get more engex, but he wanted to see his star, his primo duomo.

A servant mech silently refilled his glass and slipped out the curtain, barely rustling them as is. He was a regular, coming whenever his darling was going to be the star. They knew he only wanted his engex and he would inform them if he ever changed his order.

He sipping his glass, letting the sparkling drink swirl slowly. The lights started to dim, finally, but his optics only adjusted easily to the change. A little bonus to being a beastformer and having more optics.

Everyone quieted down, a silence falling over the crowd. The orchestra started playing, a slow and somber tone. The curtains slid open, the spotlight tinted a deep blue, as it shined on the star.

A radiant silk cloak, starlight and galaxies shimmering in the dark light encompassed the lovely golden mech, this time painted a dark red with white stripes, forming an X across his torso. A blue gem connected the stripes, shining brightly against the spotlight. A faux helm was atop his own, giving him thick white wiring in a mimicry of hair.

Damus, his star, his primo duomo, his siren, was Mortilus tonight. The song was sad and slow, a song about death. 'Mortilus' gathered the dying souls, helping them to the All Spark with a gentle, guiding hand. The song was not simply about the mourning, no, it was about helping those who's sparks would soon be extinguished to meet Primus. It was about moving on and helping others, giving them safe passage and an easy death.

Deathsaurus was entranced. He attended every play that Damus was apart of and, yet, his spark always did an extra twirl at hearing the deep timbre of his voice. His vocalizer must've been blessed by Primus himself with how easily Damus could float from a deep timbre to the lightest pitch.

All four optics watched Damus, not sparing any glance at the others. He did not care for the rest of the Guiding Hand, only his Mortilus. His Mortilus held his attention like no other could.

Deathsaurus didn't touch his engex as he watched, only sipping whenever he ducked out of view. He even leaned forward a bit, elbows propped on his knees. Thankfully he was in his root mode, so his tail was safely tucked into his frame.

He watched, enraptured, as the play went on. Eventually it came to a close and the actors all lined up for a bow. Deathsaurus couldn't stop himself from joining the standing applause. He still stared at Damus, his beautiful Death-Bringer.

His lovely star of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Damus took a deep breath as he slipped back into his room, slipping off the faux helm and cloak. He set them on the mannequin and took off the magnetic gem, slipping it into place. He softly sighed and went to his personal washroom, washing off the thin layer of temporary paint.

The solvent swirled around, tinted with the red and white. He almost lazily washed off, enjoying the hot solvent. It was hard work, being the star of the cycles main shows. At least he had his little pleasures, even if his pay left much to be desired.

He tilted his head back, faintly hearing his door open. He rolled his eyes and called, "The costume's on the mannequin! Then, get out!"

A deep chuckle echoed through and Damus straightened up, seeing a very large form leaning against the doorway. He peered out the washrack and shifted slightly. "Ah, Senator Deathsaurus. Did you enjoy the show?"

Deathsaurus tilted his head slightly, staring at him. "Mmm, of course I did. I come to all your shows."

Damus nodded, shifting slightly and turning off the solvent. "So you've told me. I do have to go home, Senator. I need a good night's recharge."

Deathsaurus hummed softly and stepped closer until he was just outside the range of the shower, standing on the damp floor. He gently cupped Damus' chin, sharp claws teasing the tender mesh. He lowered himself, practically bowing until the beak on his forehelm brushed just against Damus'.

Deathsaurus spoke softly, "Come with me, Damus. I'll make sure you get a nice, deep recharge."

Damus swallowed thickly, trembling some as his optics flickered between all of Deathsaurus'. "I... I shouldn't. It was improper of me to sleep with a senator in the first place."

Deathsaurus frowned slightly, but slowly circled him, sliding his arms around him and gently gripping his hips. "Then, what more could more night hurt? I've even got your favorite treats you mentioned last time. Neither you nor I exactly have friends to boast to."

Damus knew he shouldn't, but his intake grew wetter at the idea of those treats. He rarely treated himself to them and a night with Deathsaurus certainnly wouldn't be displeasing. If anything, the senator was a fantastic berth partner.

Damus felt himself be guided away from the washrack and a soft towel brushed over his frame, washing away the solvent. Deathsaurus was gentle as he dried him off, wiping off all the solvent. Damus finally nodded.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Deathsaurus led Damus back to his apartment and to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid closed, Deathsaurus was gripping his hips and lifted him, mouthing at his necklines. Damus moaned, grabbing his shoulders and loosely hooked his legs around his waist.

Deathsaurus smirked, slowly grinding against him. Damus moaned softly, pressing against the cool wall as Deathsaurus grinded their heated panels together. Deathsaurus' glossa was relentless as he teased his necklines, lathering them with saliva. Damus moaned softly, clinging to him as the elevator climbed.

Deathsaurus' frame vibrated with a low rumble and he gripped his aft tightly, easily holding him up as he walked out the elevator and onto his personal floor. Damus faintly noted Deathsaurus' top optics brightened slightly. One seemingly winked, flickering swiftly.

Damus squirmed some, moaning softly. "Dea - Deathsaurus!"

Deathsaurus smirked against his neck, easily walking to his berthroom and laying him back on the plush berth. Damus settled back, almost moaning at the soft silkiness of Deathsaurus' bed. He could never get enough of the plush berth Deathsaurus treated him to. And himself, in all honesty.

Deathsaurus crawled on top of him slowly, smirking and his optics glinting in the dark light, the moonlight shining and catching his plating, making the sharp edges seem even sharper.

Like his claws, which slowly lifted up and traced over Damus' faceplates. Damus watched them carefully, swallowing thickly. He knew that Deathsaurus wouldn't intentionally harm him, but there was something in the back of his processor that him feeling a streak of fear.

Deathsaurus trailed his claws down, barely scraping his plating. He purred lowly, nuzzling his necklines. "I want you to sing for me, Damus."

Damus' spark hiccupped when his claws teased the transformation seam on his chest, directly over his spark. He'd never wanted anything to do with his spark and Damus was more than happy to keep it that way. But, Deathsaurus always occasionally liked to make a game of making Damus sing whenever he fragged him.

Damus swallowed and softly asked, "What do you want to hear tonight?"

Deathsaurus' optics seemingly brightened and his wings flicked. "Mmm, your moans will be song enough for me."

Damus nodded. An easily fulfilled request.

He gasped softly as Deathsaurus' claws traced over his privacy panel. He slid it aside, letting both his spike and valve be exposed. Deathsaurus traced his claws over his spike, letting them gently hook into each plate before sliding down to his valve, petting over the lips.

Damus moaned softly, shifting his hips to press more into the touch. Deathsaurus chuckled softly and kept petting his valve lips before slowly pushing a finger into his valve. Damus kept still as the one sharp claw pressed into him, almost gently fingering him for a moment before sliding in a second claw.

Deathsaurus took his time stretching him out, listening to Damus' soft gasps and moans of pleasure. He smirked widely, practically eating up his sweet sounds. He could never get enough of those delicious noises.

Deathsaurus fingered him to an overload, lubricant dripping between his claws and down to the berth. He pulled his claws free to lick them clean, purring lowly. He slid up, moving to press his lips to Damus' as his spike slid along his valve.

Damus turned his head so Deathsaurus ended up kiss his cheek. Damus managed to pant out, "No. No kissing."

Deathsaurus softly growled, but bowed his head to tease at his necklines. "You and your rule of no kissing."

Damus moaned softly as the ribbed spike rubbed against his node. They'd promised this meant nothing to them both and to not kiss. Kissing was too intimate. It was something lovers and conjunx did. Not whatever they were.

Deathsaurus settled with nipping at his necklines as he slowly pushed his spike in, groaning softly. Damus' valve always stretched so wonderfully around his spike and dripping onto the blankets under him. Deathsaurus slowly pushed his spike fully in, rolling his hips in gentle thrusts.

Damus clung to him, groaning softly at the pleasant stretch. It was always a stretch to take his whole spike and even more of a stretch for his knot. The few times when it wasn't a stretch was when he'd already been stretched out or they'd simply fallen into recharge still connected.

Deathsaurus finally hilted himself fully, the slightly thicker base stretching the first pair of calipers even more. He breathed out, "Oh, my sweet siren, your valve squeezed my spike so well."

Damus moaned softly, wrapping his arms around him. He managed to pant out, "Your spike fills me so well."

Deathsaurus smirked widely, his optics twinkling. He started moving slowly, rolling his hips in slow thrusts. His wings flared out and angled down to drape over his shoulders, framing Damus and hiding them from the world.

Deathsaurus kept a slow pace, in no rush to chase after his charge. Damus' soft moans and groaned filled his audials. It was a song that only he would hear, his personal song that Damus would only sing for him. No one else was worthy of hearing it and he would make it so.

Yes, Damus was his. Only Damus didn't know it yet. With every interface, every secretive meeting, every song Damus sang for him, he grew more and more fond of him. He would not allow anyone else to claim his beautiful siren.

Damus moaned softly as Deathsaurus kept rolling his hips, his valve now easily accepting the stretch. He gripped the thick plating, feeling the power underneath them. Deathsaurus was the strongest mech he knew, a beastformer through and through. A powerful Senator, in both frame and word. His strong Senator.

"Please..."

Deathsaurus lightly smirked and started moving faster, pressing his elbows into the berth beside Damus' head, fully boxing him in. "Sing for me."

Damus moaned louder, arching into him, hooking his legs around his waist. He clung to his frame, digits scrambling against his plating and gripping tightly in some wide seams. He stared up at him with bright optics, all four of Deathsaurus' locked onto his.

Deathsaurus kept moving, softly growling as he quickened his pace, his thrusts growing more erratic and rougher. He growled lowly, gritting his denta as he thrusted roughly into his Damus. Damus' moans grew louder and he gripped his plating tightly, his legs bobbing with every thrust.

Deathsaurus slid a hand down to rub his node quickly. Damus moaned loudly as he overloaded, his valve clenching around his spike. Deathsaurus groaned lowly, Damus' lovely song searing itself onto his processor.

He thrusted several times as he overloaded, his load filling Damus' valve and causing just a slight bulge to his plating. His knot swelled as he thrusted shallowly, feeling Damus' calipers tremble against him as he pushed his knot into his valve, forcing the calipers to stretch.

Deathsaurus groaned lowly, his optics glittering as he pressed close. He bowed his head to gently nuzzle his face against Damus'. He softly breathed out, "My beautiful siren."

Damus panted softly and held him close, gently nuzzling his neck. "I need to rest."

Deathsaurus chuckled breathlessly, peppering kisses along his face and neck. "Then, rest. We'll clean in the morning."

Damus nodded slightly, already relaxing back to sleep. Deathsaurus held him close and carefully moved to lay on his back, letting Damus rest across his frame. He gently held him, simply petting his smaller frame as he watched him sleep.

His lovely little siren.


End file.
